Midnight Motivation
by ilovetvalot
Summary: JJ's on a mission...and she's determined to succeed! Emily/Hotch JJ/Rossi because I just can't bring myself to do it another way As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.


Jennifer Jareau was livid…not just mad…not just angry….LIVID!! AND, now she couldn't find anybody from the rest of her team. Damn it! Looking around the bullpen, she glanced up to look from the office she'd just came from to the office located beside it….the one with the shadows of several people dancing against the glass. Ah! So they were all hiding! Not for long!

As JJ, stomped up the steps to David Rossi's inner sanctum, she didn't even break stride as she threw open the door and strode into the office, slamming the door behind her. Five pairs of eyes stared at her as she threw herself down on the couch between Morgan and Rossi.

"I'm going to KILL him!" JJ yelled, not caring if her loud words reached Aaron Hotchner's ears. It was after one in the morning and she'd just reworked tomorrow's press release for the third time.

"Now, I see why Haley might have left him!" JJ raged.

"Now, Jayje," Emily tried to placate.

"NO! He's lost it, Em! He changed that damn release three times! Three! And then he tells me to go back and use the original!" Looking to her left, to gaze into the dark penetrating eyes of her favorite guy on the planet, she ground out, "I. WANT. TO. KILL. HIM. It would be justifiable homicide, right? You'd get me off, wouldn't you, Dave?"

"I'd try," Dave said, patting her knee.

"What's with him lately?" Penelope Garcia asked in a whisper. "I mean Boss Man is always a tight butt, but damn, lately he's unbearable!"

"I'll tell you what it is! The man needs to get laid!" JJ spat.

Everyone in the room turned shocked eyes on her. "Yeah, that's right, I said it! It's one in the morning, we're out of coffee and I want to go home. So, there isn't a filter between my mouth and my brain! Deal with it, people. Besides, tell me you haven't all thought the same thing in the last week!"

JJ was met with silence.

JJ tired was never a pretty sight, David Rossi thought to himself. Everyone on the team knew this, including their boss. Truthfully, he was surprised she hadn't thrown a punch at the boss when he'd told them at midnight that no one was going home until they caught up on the last month's paperwork. But, thankfully, she hadn't. Now, though, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the pretty young woman from trying to snap Aaron Hotchner's neck.

Watching her turn her blue eyes on Morgan, David bit back a grin at the fearful look on the black man's face.

"Morgan," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, Jayje," he replied, obviously hesitant.

"You are the Lothario of our intrepid group. Call one of your flavors of the week, take him to a strip club, get him a damn hooker, for all I care, but get that man LAID!" JJ said, leaning toward Morgan threateningly.

Seeing Morgan's distress, David gently wrapped a hand around Jennifer's arm and pulled her back in her seat. "I don't think Morgan has magical powers, JJ. Don't you think you might be putting a little too much pressure on one man?"

Turning furious eyes toward Rossi, JJ ground out, "THREE! THREE TIMES, DAVID! AND HE TOLD ME AT AFTER ONE IN THE MORNING TO GO BACK TO THE FIRST DRAFT!!! I don't care who has to do what - we are going to get our boss a woman. STAT!!"

JJ turned blue eyes on Emily who was shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "WAIT! Better idea! You're single!" JJ said, inspiration striking.

"Yeah," Emily said, shifting again.

"You like men in control…in power!" JJ said, leaning forward in her seat.

"So…" hedged Emily.

"You aren't in a relationship," JJ said, smiling.

"No, I'm not," said Emily, looking around.

"And, you're smoking hot. Isn't she, guys?" JJ asked looking around.

"Jayje, that's like asking me if my sister's hot…so not cool!" said Morgan, making a distasteful face.

"Eeewwww," said Reid.

"I refuse to answer that," said Rossi, shooting JJ an incredulous look.

"You ARE hot," Garcia said, smiling at the direction JJ was going.

"What's your point, JJ?" asked Emily, smiling slightly.

"Go put our boss in a better mood!" JJ ordered.

"I will not!" Emily sputtered.

"Go on…get some!" JJ said, pointing at the door. "Or at least offer some," she begged.

"You know you like him, Em," Penelope said in a singsong voice.

"And have for a WHILE! Plus, it will save me from having to stab him with a letter opener!" JJ replied.

"I'll go ask him to go for coffee, but that's as far as I'm willing to go," Emily said standing.

"Well that's something at least," JJ mumbled, watching Emily go out the door.

The remaining team waited together for several long minutes holding their collective breaths. Finally, it was with a sigh of relief that they saw the duo make their way down the hallway toward the stairs. Jumping up, JJ and Penelope peered out the doorway as they watched their boss help Emily into her coat and shut off the bullpen lights.

"YES!" JJ said, pumping a fist in the air. "There's nothing like success!"

"I can't believe you got her to make a move, Jayje!" Penelope grinned.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," JJ replied.

"I'm out of here. Come on, Baby Girl, I'll give you a ride home. You too, kid," Morgan said looking at Reid.

JJ and Rossi watched their team leave. Staring at Jennifer across the room, David said, "Well, well, Agent Jareau, aren't you just the master manipulator!"

"Inspiration struck…What could I do but go with it?" she laughed. "Are all men that cranky when they haven't been with a woman in a while? Women are like camels…we can go for months with no intimate contact with no problem!"

"Well, I don't know, JJ, do I seem particularly moody to you?" Rossi asked, taking a step toward her.

"Not especially," JJ laughed, "Why, how long has it been for YOU?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can tell you EXACTLY how long its been, honey. Nine months, eighteen days." Rossi informed her, walking slowly toward her.

JJ did some quick mental counting… "Wait! That would have been around the time you joined the unit!" JJ told him in a surprised voice.

"THAT, Agent Jareau," Rossi said, stepping into her personal space, "would have been the day I met YOU! Are you seeing where I'm going with this?"

JJ stared at the man she'd fantasized about since the day she'd met him with wide blue eyes.

"And, for the record, I'm feeling REALLY cranky…you may just have to write that press release AGAIN," he said leaning over where she sat on the couch.

Smiling that beautiful smile up at him, JJ looked at him with twinkling eyes. Tugging at his tie to bring his face down within inches of hers, Jennifer coyly murmured, "Maybe Hotch isn't the only one that's going to get lucky tonight!" before sealing her lips to his in a kiss that spoke of promises to come.

~The End~


End file.
